Stepping Stones
by Mad Over Mooney
Summary: Discontinued
1. The fight, Among other things

**A/N: I have dedicated this to my wonderful editor Midnight Filly, who is awesome. My story would have been nothing without her!**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own the world of Harry Potter, (though I wish I did) anything you do not recognize is mine. **

"Come on Lily, why do you hate me?" asked James Potter, a tall, skinny boy with incredibly unruly jet black hair. His deep hazel eyes pleading for an answer.

"Simple, because you're a bighead conceited idiot" replied Lily Evans, her emerald eyes flashing as her red headed temper flew into action.

"What, you really hate me?" asked James, knowing he would not like her next answer.

"Yes Potter, I really _do_ hate you" replied lily "I like Severus Snape more than I like you, at least he isn't arrogant and bullies people for no reason what so ever!"

"But Lily, Snivellus is an evil Death Eater who hates people just because of there blood. I'd never be that discriminative"

"Whatever Potter, I hate you. Get over it" she spat.

James looked shocked at her bluntness. "Well, if that's how you really feel" he practically whispered. He turned to leave before saying "See-ya Evans"

"Lily, you didn't have to be so mean. You obviously hurt his feelings' said Ellie a short blonde haired girl with baby blue eyes. She was the most boy crazy one in the group.

"Yeah Evans. That was low, real low" sneered Sirius standing up for his heart-broken friend.

"And why are you still here Black? You're no better than him." Lily shouted growing steadily more angry.

"What, me?" asked Sirius looking hurt. "Why do you hate me? We were fine when we first met… remember?"

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was a wonderful day, some would say perfect for a family picnic.

Sirius Black disagreed; it was too bad really, since he was one of the families on a picnic.

He sat on the rug cross-legged listening to his radio, letting his raven hair fall gracefully over his face, almost covering his deep grey eyes.

As his music spilled from the small black box his observed his area. It was a fantastic park, full of large trees, excellent for climbing, and a small river flowing peaceful causing a calm aura.

He watched as his little sister Abigail, who was only five; socialize with the other children in the park.

_Oh great_, he thought, _she's already got mum's social skills_.

His mum Imogene was a house wife and was always planning gatherings, parties and balls of some kind. His family was rich and he was incredibly spoiled.

'Nothing was too good for a Black' is what his father would say, an extremely nice man but very trusting, to trusting in fact. He couldn't admit his wife was using him for his connections and money he refused to believe she was lying to him.

Sirius didn't get on that well with his mother, he didn't believe in all the social rich people, snobbish, vain, nonsense.

No, he was just a normal kid stuck in a snob family. All Sirius wanted to do was grow up and become a famous quidditch star, but no, Sirius had to do something high up in society like become the minister for magic or a healer, or an auror.

Sirius didn't want to become any of these. Well he might not mind auror, but other than that. No, he thought those jobs would be very boring indeed.

Then suddenly something caught his eye, or more like someone. A girl with long auburn hair with sparkling green eyes.

She laughed as her little brother sprayed her with water. Then suddenly a pair of strong arms appeared around her waist.

Sirius felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach as this boy preceded to lift her up and spin her about. All the time her laughing and playfully slapping his arms telling him to "PUT ME DOWN!".

When he finally did, her eyes wandered and vaguely met Sirius's who had been straight out staring. He quickly moved his attention to the floor in front of him as if it were an extremely interesting television show.

His concentration was broken when a mass of blonde curls was thrown at him in the form of his little sister. She was teasing him, "Sirius has a girlfriend, Sirius has a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" he snapped.

"Who? Where?" asked his mother. Abigail pointed her out "oh Sirius she is ever so pretty, you are finally turning into a fine little gentleman" gushed Imogene.

"Mum she's not my girlfrie…." Started Sirius but he was interrupted by his sisters shrieks of "she's coming over, oh my goodness, she's coming over"

"Mum just so you know I haven't spoken to her before and she isn't my girlfriend so don't go implying that, ok, ARE YOU LISTENING?" shouted Sirius '

"Yes dear, be sure to introduce me to her" replied his mother.

"Mum I don't know her name, I don't know her, _how_ can I introduce you?"

"Erm, Hi, I'm Lily I was just wondering if, well um, you would like to join us over there. Because you looked rather lonely" interrupted a voice from above them, it was the girl and she was talking directly at Sirius.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'm Sirius Black, by the way, and this is my mother Imogene… "Hello darling, nice to meet you"... And my little sister Abigail". "Abbie for short", the little girl insisted.

Sirius followed Lily over to where she had been messing about before. She introduced him to her family.

"Guys, this is Sirius Black", "Hi" he muttered, "Sirius, this is my mum, Alana, my dad, Richard, my sister Petunia, and my two brothers, Harry and…"

"…Lucas, and as you can see my sister talks _way_ too much" added Lucas.

"And as you can see, my brother is very rude!" said Lily angrily.

At this Sirius chuckled, nothing like a bit of sisterly/brotherly love! "Actually, it reminds me of my sister. She's only five, but talks like a parrot!"

They all laughed, except for Ben. "I don't get it" he complained.

"Well parrots talks don't they?" asked Sirius kindly.

"Yes, but not that often. You have to train them, you were trying to say she talks a lot" argued Ben.

"Yes, yes I guess your right" said Sirius, at this Ben smiled proudly; he had beaten someone older than him.

"I've been out-smarted by an eight year old, what will your lovely family think of me?" Sirius groaned. At this they all laughed.

**_END FLASHBACK_** '

"Why do I hate you? Huh! I can't believe you've forgotten" said Lily, growing even more aggravated.

"Have you really forgotten Black?" asked Alyssa

"Err… forgotten what?" said Sirius utterly confused.

That's when Lily looked him dead in the eye and saw that he didn't understand what they were talking about. _He really has forgotten. _She looked away feeling hurt.

"You really have forgotten! I can't believe you Black!" shouted Alyssa voicing Lily's thoughts. Her dead straight locks flying around as she shook her head in anger.

She couldn't stand when people hurt her friends. She could tell Sirius has really hurt Lily this time.

"Lily…I'm sorry but-"

"-Don't you dare speak to Lily" threatened Bell speaking for the first time that evening.

"I just want to know what I did. Maybe try to make it better" said Sirius

"Leave it Black, it's over now, it doesn't matter what you do, it's what you did that's hurting her." Said Bell, before Allie could completely lose it and hex him into oblivion.

"Fine, but whatever I did, I am really truly sorry." And with those parting words, he walked off to find James.

He didn't have to go because as he rounded the second corner he found James, sitting there with his head in his hands. "I give up Padfoot, I really do" he said.

* * *

It had been two weeks; James hadn't uttered a word to Lily, except the simple "yes" and "no" for schools sake.

He thought if she hated him that badly, he might as well get out of her way. James had only noticed how much of his time was spent on Lily when this had happened.

He suddenly had nothing to do, and grew bored, causing a large rise in the amount of pranks played. But not only Slytherins were targeted, unsuspecting students. Unsuspecting students, teachers, ghosts. Anyone was fooled.

One particular prank was during history of magic with the Hufflepuffs. All the girls were covered head to toe in green gooey slime, even Lily was affected, which came as a shock to the girls.

"You finally got pranked!" her friends exclaimed, not even caring about the gunk covering their hair.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be vulnerable from such things" said Lily. Usually James would have warned Lily or somehow made sure that she wouldn't be affected by the prank.

As much as Lily hated listening to James, when you have just been informed that at lunch all the pumpkin pasties were going to attack anyone that tried to eat them. _You_ would avoid them to. But as they weren't talking she was left to fend for herself.

"I never knew Potter would be so useful to have a crush on me" she admitted. Then they all fell about laughing before performing cleaning spells on their hair.

* * *

"I can't believe James has ignored you for 2 weeks!" said Alice the group confidant, a small blonde pretty girl.

"Yeah, neither can I, good riddance I say though" said Bell a very down-to-earth naturalistic girl, extremely pretty with long cascades of brown curls.

She had a grudge against James, because he once dyed her hair bright pink which everyone thought very funny at first. But when they found out it wouldn't wear off for 64 hours they didn't find it so amusing anymore. Ok Scratch that everyone still found it hilarious except for Allie, who tried to kill James. Unfortunately for her, he escaped her 'evil clutches' as he called them.

"Yeah, I guess" sighed Lily. She had been confused for the past two weeks. Because all of a sudden she felt incomplete, like a part of her had gone missing.

James had taken up such a huge part of her life. Always being there, like an annoying fly that you can't get rid of. She tried telling herself that this was James Potter annoying jerk extraordinaire, and she should be celebrating.

But it never worked, she just felt different without him always there.

"What do you mean, yeah, I guess" said Allie, the more tom-boy of the group, not really tom-boy just not a girly girl like Ellie. "You hate the boy, you should be the happiest person here, but you look really down."

"Allie I don't hate him, it's just that…" Lily started but didn't get to finish because Allie interrupted her.

"Don't hate him? You must be forgetting two weeks ago…."

_**flash back **_

"Come on Lily, why do you hate me?" asked James Potter, a tall, skinny boy, with incredibly unruly jet black hair. His deep hazel eyes pleading for an answer.

"Simple, because you're a bighead conceited idiot" replied Lily Evans her emerald eyes flashing as her red headed temper flew into action.

_**End flash back **_

"Ok, so I said I hated him then, big deal, these Two weeks have been a rude awakening for me. I really just want everything back to normal or at least him to stop ignoring me completely"

"What, so your telling us you miss, James potter?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Lily. "Well, no… Just, well…I feel like… oh, I can't describe it. I just feel really lonely even though I'm constantly around other people"

"The boy you have declared pure hatred for, for five years?" asked Bell

"Yeah" said Lily.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Ellie "really? This is just some silly joke isn't it Lily, because, I mean, you hate him!"

"No Ellie, this isn't a joke" said Lily. "But I am very confused myself"

"And, erm, Lily, maybe you should talk to…."

"If you are going to suggest she talks to Black, I would shut-up right now Alice!" interrupted Allie "He deserves what he's getting."

"Actually Allie, I think Alice is right. I need to talk to _both_ the boys about what has happened. Sirius needs to know what he has done."

Insisted Lily, quietly, but firmly. She had been thinking about the entire situation non-stop and had realized that Sirius may not have even realized what he was doing and that was why he couldn't remember.

Because he actually doesn't know that he did anything at all.

"But Sirius is a jerk!" yelled Allie.

"Allie, calm down, it is Lily's choice after all" ordered Bella

"Fine, but don't expect me to talk to him" retorted Allie.

"Yes, Allie that's fine, we can both have our own opinions" said Lily

"But right now we need to finish that potions essay for tomorrow"

"Um…guys?"

"Yes Ellie"

"What potions essay?"

"You know the one on the wolfsbane potion" said Alice a matter-of-factly.

"Oh crap" said Ellie, then she took off, out of the room and down to the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the boy's dormitory:

"Prongsie old pal, uh, I know Evans hurt you and all, but why don't you just speak to her?"

Sirius said cautiously, incase his best friend would explode with anger, or even worse cry.

Anger he could deal with, crying he couldn't. Sirius Black couldn't comfort anyone if his life depended on it, and James had been very touchy about the whole Lily situation.

"Why should I even bother, you heard it from her own mouth, she hates me" replied James dejectedly.

"Okay, well this might sound weird but maybe she doesn't hate you maybe its all an act, playing…hard to get you know?"

"What Padfoot is trying to say, is, you have seen what Lily looks like lately, she looks lost, almost incomplete.

She isn't used to you not being there by her side. I think right now she would appreciate any attention from you" said Remus.

"Yeah, I suppose" said James.

"Even if you do act like a bigheaded, conceited jerk" concluded Sirius

"Gee, thanks Padfoot, I feel so much better" laughed James

"You're welcome, anytime Prongsie old pal"

"Padfoot?"

"Yes Prongsie?"

"Call me Prongsie one more time…"

"Okay Prongsie"

At this, James jumped across the room and tackled Sirius to the ground.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Sirius, clutching his arm that James had landed on.

"I was being sarcastic you loon."

* * *

Sirius hadn't told the other marauders about his own "Lily situation".

He didn't want them to worry, and, to be completely honest he was kind of embarrassed that he had forgotten something Lily hated him so much for.

But just as much as he was embarrassed he was confused. He really couldn't remember anything he could have done to hurt Lily, was it recently? Was it ages ago? Was it really serious? **No pun intended. **

Or was it just the girls being silly?

He decided that he needed to talk to Lily about it, soon, really soon. _Well, really soon is right now. _He thought.

_Here it goes_. He departed the boy's dormitory with the excuse he had to finish his potions essay, which was due tomorrow, and headed towards the girls dormitory hoping Lily would be there.

As he performed the charm to allow himself up the staircase, Eleanor came running down chanting: "oh no, going to die, oh no, going to die". _What was that about?_ He thought, before entering.

* * *

There was a knock on the girl's dormitory door. Lily hopped off her bed to open it, and came face to face with an extremely nervous looking Sirius: "Lily we need to talk"

* * *

**A/N (So there it is the first of many to come I hope. I think I have pretty much grown out of my other story "The Boy Who Was Like Any Other" so if you are a reader of that I am sorry but I will probably not continue with it. Although I will leave it on the site as a showcase of how my work has progressed. )**

**XXSophieXX - pls review i need reviews or i dont continue because i think you hate it!**


	2. My Stummy Hurts

**DISCLAIMER I do not own the world of Harry Potter, (though I wish I did) anything you do not recognize is mine. **

"Yeah, um…come in?" said Lily.

"Nuh-uh, come on. I know somewhere better to talk" replied Sirius

"Um, ok…where?" asked Lily.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" said Sirius mysteriously. At this Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stair-case and into the common room.

"Come on Lily, hurry up" he called as she casually walked beside him.

"Erm…what's the time Sirius?" She asked.

"Nine pm, why?"

"We can't go out. Its curfew at ten, and you can't tell me we will be back in an hour" said Lily

"Soooo…"

"I am not going out and getting caught, I haven't had a detention yet and I don't plan on getting one!"

"Ugh, you are_ such_ a worry wart!"

"Sirius, I am** NOT** leaving this common room, we will get caught"

"What if I said I had something that will stop us from being caught?" asked Sirius.

"Huh?"

"Wait right here" he replied. With that said, he ran upstairs to ask James if he could borrow the invisibility cloak.

"Prongs mate, can I borrow the cloak?" asked Sirius.

"What for?"

"Just talking Lily-flower down to the kitchens, I need a little chat with her"

At this James perked up actually listening. "Why?" he asked. _What does he want with Lily_ he wondered.

"I'll explain when I get back, it's a long story"

"Um, OK Padfoot, but when you have finished call me on the mirror; I need to talk to her as well"

"Yeah sure thing prongs"

"Thanks"

"See-ya"'

* * *

"Ready to go?" asked Sirius throwing the cloak over them.

"Wow, an invisibility cloak"

"Yeah, come on, no time to marvel now" he said leading her out the common room and away to the mystery location.

"Oh, and Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"You do know I'm still angry with you don't you?" said lily sarcastically

"Oh yes, yes of course" he said playing along. They walked for ages, going past all sorts of paintings. Ones with knights ones with dragons, fairies, vampires, everything you could imagine.

It was taking forever to get there. _Sirius is a marauder he must know some secret passage that will get us wherever we are going quicker than this _thought Lily. But she never actually said anything.

When they past through the Great Hall Lily got very anxious as to where they were going and couldn't stand it anymore.

"Come on Sirius, where are we going?" she ordered

"Nearly there" is all he said in reply. They rounded a corner and headed down a small corridor and stopped in front of a painting.

"Err, a bowl of fruit?" said Lily confused **A/N If you haven't guessed yet where they are going, then you aren't a very good Harry Potter fan**

"God Lil' you haven't been here before?" asked Sirius amazed.

"Um, no" she stated simply. Sirius threw the cloak off them and folded it up. He then stepping forward towards the painting, when he started tickling the pear Lily thought he had gone insane, but when a door handle appeared she understood.

"Oh, a secret passage-way!" she exclaimed

"Um, I wouldn't exactly call it secret, most of the six and seven years in the school know its here, and some others. The marauders found it second year." He stated proudly. "Come on, get in"

When they stepped through a few dozen heads turned there way, elf heads.

"Master Black, here again so soon, welcome back sir!" squeaked an elf with a nose like a potato.

"Thank you Larry". Sirius replied

"Your welcome sir, but where are Master Potter, Master Lupin and Master Pettigrew?" **A/N lying, cheating, scum of earth **

"Oh, I'm not sure where the guys are. But I'm in the company of this lovely Lady here" he gestured Lily.

Lily felt her cheeks burn, and she new she had turned the colour of her hair.

"Hello Miss, what might your name be? That is, of coarse, if you don't mind me asking?" said Larry.

"Lily, Lily Evans"

"_The _Lily Evans?" enquired another elf who had been listening.

"Um, yeah, that's me" she said throwing Sirius a quizzical look. He just chuckled.

"Master Potter is always talking about you, you see" Stated Larry "Is it true you hate him as he says?" he asked.

"Well…I told I'm I did, but…"

She quickly glanced at Sirius, who was smirking

"But I have change my mind"

"Hmm, yes, wise decision, he talks about you non stop you know?" he continued "In fact, they all do, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black here too"

But before Larry could let out anymore Sirius's large hand was covering his mouth.

"Uh…shall we carry on than? Are you hungry?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah I guess" said Lily, looking from Sirius's hand to the elf then at Sirius again. He quickly realized what he was doing and dropped his hand.

Larry went scuttling off, who was quickly replaced by another elf asking them if they desired anything to eat.

"Ill have a coffee with two sugars, a pumpkin pasties and a large, triple fudge, chocolate chip, icing sugar coated brownie with walnuts throughout please Brenda." _Does he know every elf here _thought Lily before saying "just a cup of tea for me thanks"

"Lily! You disgust me!" exclaimed Sirius

"What?" asked Lily shocked.

"Tea is, is, it's disgusting, that's what" said Sirius "Tea drinking is very bad"

"But I've got a fake I.D though!" Exclaimed lily and then she cracked up laughing, unable to control herself. "Tea…HA!...disgusting…Hahaha….Sirius, you loon...Hahaha….muggle hip-hop…. Hahaha" she said between out burst of loud laughter. **A/N There is a hip-hop song that says "Teen drinking is very bad, but I've got a fake I.D though" and I just couldn't resist"**

Sirius just sat there looking shocked and confused. "Um…Lily, are you alright?"

"My stummy hurts!" she moaned, still laughing her head off.

"Your what?" asked Sirius chuckling.

"My stummy, it's a cross between a stomach and a tummy" she said, suddenly utterly serious.

"Okay and I thought me and James were crazy"

Then suddenly lily became her normal self again and said "James and I, Sirius, James and **I**"

"Yes mother" he muttered back.

* * *

When the food arrived Lily and Sirius were ready for there discussion.

"Um, so Lily, would you please remind me exactly what I did. Please?"

"Ok, well you're probably expecting some kind of prank but in this case you actually hurt me mentally"

Sirius looked confused

"Sirius, you broke my heart"

This just made Sirius look even more confused

"Um….Lily, did we even go out?" asked Sirius

"Huh, oh, no"

"Well then how did I break your heart?"

"When we met we were instantly friends, and we stayed friends until end of 1st year" she said "do you remember?"

"Yeah" said Sirius, looking back on fond memories.

**Flash-Back **

It was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherins vs. Gryffindor and Sirius and Lily sat watching excitedly.

"Foul, foul!" bellowed Sirius. "Did you see that Lily! They knocked Andrew right off his broom. On purpose!"

"Yes Sirius, it's quite hard to miss" she said while giggling.

The game carried on for hours and the two teams where constantly neck and neck. Then finally George Spinnet 'Gryffindor seeker' spotted the snitch.

He dived downwards. Zooming closer and closer to the golden ball. Everyone was on the edge of there seats waiting to see what would happen next. George's outstretched hand finally closed around the fidgeting ball and won the game for Gryffindor.

"We won, we won, we won!" squealed Lily, jumping up and down and hugging Sirius tightly.

"Oh yeah, we rule, we rule, uh-huh, uh-huh" he chanted.

**End Flash-Back **

"But how could our friendship break your heart?" asked Sirius.

"That's just it, towards the end I started to feel more than friend-ship, I tried to tell myself that you were just my best-friend. It was normal. But then I realized that I didn't think about snogging my other best friends all the time and decided that I had fallen hopelessly in love"

Sirius gasped and fell off his chair.

"Get up you dim-wit" said Lily laughing

"Still, I don't quite understand."

"Well after that year, you and James became closer and much more interested in girls, you started dating.

Well if that didn't hurt me enough you went and abandoned me too. I wasn't good enough to be your friend anymore, it broke me to pieces."

**Flash Back **

A Twelve year old Lily sat on her bed sobbing, looking at a picture.

It was Sirius and her. He was giving her a piggyback down by the lake, every now and then pretending to throw her in. It was snowing and the water would have been freezing. _Why me? Why my friends? _She thought _I love him so much, why can't he see? _

She grew angry resulting in the picture frame being thrown to the floor and repaired a few times.

As the years went on Lily eventually covered the picture of Sirius and her with one of her and the girls laughing, high on butter-beer in the three broomsticks.

**End Flash Back **

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't even realize what I was doing" he stepped forward and pulled her into a warm hug. Then he pulled away and held her at arms length.

"Friend?" he asked

"Always" said Lily

* * *

Meanwhile James Potter sat on his bed, anxiously awaiting Sirius to mirror call him. He needed to talk to Lily.

He felt bad about ignoring her. He hated not being close to her. But she hated him and he didn't want to annoy her with his presence any longer. But then, what Mooney had said did make sense to.

She did look sad lately. _Maybe she misses me _he thought. But before he could contemplate any further his mirror started vibrating.

"You there?" came Sirius deep voice "Prongs? Prongs?"

"Yep, so can I come down and talk to Lily?" asked James

"Yeah, I've finished. Can you bring the map though? I kinda need it to get back without the cloak"

"Without the cloak? Sirius you haven't lost it again, have you?"

"No, no, its just Lily won't leave without it because she doesn't want to get caught; jeez she is such a worry wart"

"Don't insult her!" snapped James

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was talking to her lover" Sirius said "So can you bring it?"

"Yep, sure, whatever"

"K, see-ya soon"

"Bye"

* * *

"Um, Sirius, why were you just talking to a mirror?"

"Marauder secret darling, Marauder secret" he replied.

"Ok, well what's happening? Are we going back now?"

"I am"

"Huh"

"James is coming down, you two need to talk?"

"No way" she attempting to reach for the door but Sirius stopped her.

"You don't want to get caught, do you?"

"Blackmail, no fair"

"Well I'm not Sirius Black for nothing darling" **A/N (couldn't help myself, soz) **

"Oh shut up"

"Well anyway, James is on his way now, there's no stopping him!"

* * *

Meanwhile: _what am I going to say? _James thought. _Oh I'm sorry I ignored you, I actually still love you, even though you don't want to here that because you hate me and have probably been in bliss for the past two weeks._

"That's Terrible I can't say that" he said aloud.

This was his train of thought all the way down to the kitchens.

When he entered he saw Sirius and Lily sitting drinking tea and coffee and talking animatedly about how much of a fraud there divination teacher was.

"He cleared his throat "Um…hi, Padfoot, Lily"

"Ok, I will be leaving now, James, the map please"

James handed the map to Sirius, before slowly turning to Lily who was looking at him uncertainly.

"Hi Potter" She said, even more uncertainly than she looked.

Sirius was halfway out the door when he heard how pathetic they were and turned around.

"Oh you guys are so clueless!" he said. He then walked over to James; pushed him down into the seat he himself had been previously occupying and said to an elf:

"Two coffees for my pathetic friends please Doris' then he turned to Lily and said:

"And I don't care if you despise, you **will** drink all of it, it will give you an energy boost and you will find it easier to talk"

"I wasn't going to say anything" she mumbled. James chuckled; she offered him a small smile which came as a surprise to him. Then they just sat there staring at opposite walls.

"Must I start the conversation for you?" asked Sirius. Lily perked, and turned to Sirius with pleading eyes. James just nodded vigorously.

"Ugh, fine. I see that you, James have been ignoring Lily for the past two weeks, because Lily said she hates you. How do you both_ feel_ about this situation?"

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly" muttered James

"My work here is done" Sirius said completely ignoring James comment, then head out the door leaving the two alone

"Um… I don't hate you" said Lily, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen

"You don't?" he asked

"Well, I thought I did, but I realized that I really don't"

James Smiled, he smiled so wide most of his face was just smile. His eyes twinkled and he looked truly happy for the first time in weeks.

"So, um…. Am I allowed to talk to you now?' he asked.

Lily laughed as if it were a joke but then saw that he was actually waiting for an answer "oh, um, yeah of course" she said awkwardly

Before he could stop himself he pulled her into a tight hug, he had missed her so much. Then he realized what he was doing and backed away quickly.

"Oh, um sorry" he mumbled, hoping he hadn't ruined it already.

She went red and replied "Potter….

**To Be Continued…….**

**A/N so there's another chapter, I have had a lot of people read this story but only 2 reviews! pls people review if you want me to carry on!**

**Mad Over Mooney.**

**P.S Read Midnight Filly's Fanfics they are Awesome! Better than mine!**


	3. Interogation

"…You do know that we are just friends though, don't you?" asked Lily.

"Yep, yep of course, wow I'm so lucky" exclaimed James "oh, um, wasn't supposed to say that out loud" he chuckled uneasily then thought to himself: _James, you idiot she tells you that you're friends and **that's** the witty remark you come back with?_ _God I'm ashamed to be you right now, even if you are a devilishly handsome bugger._

"Um…but Potter now we are friends could you do me a favor?" Said Lily, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'd do anything, for you dear -- Anything -- Yes, I'd do anything", he said in a sing-song voice

"Anything?" Lily sung along

"Anything, for you!"

"Even fight my Bill?"

"What? Fisticuffs?" **A/N sorry for anyone who doesn't understand this, it's from the movie 'Oliver' and I just couldn't control myself**

"Ha-ha, I didn't think you would know muggle movies", said Lily laughing softly

"Ah, well, I'm full of surprises", James said, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Well anyway, back to my original question. Could you please stop asking me out, now that we are friends and all?" asked Lily desperately.

James thought for a minute, as if pondering whether to give up one of his favorite hobbies, then he sighed.

"Ok…. But you have to do something for me" negotiated James.

"Um, ok" said Lily wearily, not really wanting to hurt, embarrass of frustrate herself, which is what James usually caused.

"Well, my name is James" he said simply

"Yeah?"

"So could you use it?" he asked

"Oh, ok then" she said slightly taken a back "James"

"Thanks" he said sending her a large grin, then he winked, "Better be heading back then"

Then they exited the kitchens, Lily thanking the house-elves graciously all the way out the door.

* * *

When Lily returned to her dorm, she walked into a girl's paradise. All her friends were sitting on there respective beds, giggling, eating chocolate and gossiping. When her friends heard her enter their heads all turned to her._ This is gonna be a long night _she thought.

"Spill" said Ellie

"Right" said Alice

"Now" said Belle

Then Allie held up a toy squirrel gnawing on an acorn "Or Mr. Whiskers gets it"

"You wouldn't!" dared Lily

"Try me" said Allie with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Fine, it's not very exciting anyway, you didn't need to black mail me. That's twice tonight" she muttered.

"All the more fun Lily, all the more fun!" said Belle

_This is going to be a **really** long night._

Once Lily had finished explaining everything the girls just sat in a stunned silence. Alice finally broke the tension

"So you're friends now?" she asked.

"Yep"

"And Sirius as well?"

"Yep"

"I can't believe you're friends with Black!" said Allie saying the word 'Black' as if it was unworthy of rolling off her tongue.

"Well, I am, and I would appreciate that you could be a bit more civil towards him, make everyone else lives a lot easier"

"You can't speak, what about your five year feud with potter?"

"News-flash, James and I made up, were friends" exclaimed Lily

"Oh, so its James now, is it?" said Allie

"Yep, get used to it!" Exclaimed Lily

"Whatever" said Allie, looking frustrated and shoving the remaining block of chocolate in her mouth in one go "**Its rubbish**" she attempted to say but had to much chocolate in her mouth she ended up dropping it all.

Lily, Belle, Ellie and Alice just laughed.

"Shut up" grumbled Allie.

* * *

Meanwhile….

As James opened the dormitory door he was tackled to the ground by Sirius. He looked up to see Remus wave at him then point his wand saying a full body bind curse. He was then lifted onto a bed and tied down. Then, and only then, did they remove the curse.

"Lumos" muttered Sirius as he held his wand in James face **A/N think muggle police interrogation**

"You have absolutely no right to be silent, if you choose to be so…" said Remus.

"….Prongs junior gets it" ended Sirius holding up a small soft toy stag.

"Ok, I'll speak!" cried James "Just don't hurt Prongsie junior!"

* * *

10 minutes later

"So now you know my story" said James "UNTY ME!"

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a knot" said Remus.

He then waved his wand and the ropes binding James to the bed untied themselves. James got up calmly brushing down the wrinkles in his clothes as if just getting out of bed then suddenly without any warning he jumped at Sirius taking his wand and putting _him_ in a full body bind.

"Now, what's _your _story?"

* * *

Another 10 minutes later.

"So Lily is in love with, you?" Asked James dejectedly, putting his head in his hands.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Sirius "used to be, used to be, big difference!"

"Yes I'm sure its all just friendly feelings now" said Remus reassuringly _I hope _he added to himself.

"Hmm, yeah I guess so" mumbled James.

"Come on Prongs, cheer up. She'll come around, for now just play it cool" said Sirius happily.

"Psh, she'll come around…when pigs fly and Snape washes his hair"

"We can arrange that cant we Moons?" whispered Sirius so James didn't hear.

"Yep" he replied, "but how are you going to get rid of Prongs?"

"Leave it to me" said Sirius mysteriously. "Meet me in the room of requirement at 7.30"

* * *

There was a potions test tomorrow and Lily was heading towards the library to study. That was when she heard a voice calling her name. She stopped walking to let the person catch up. It turned out to be Sirius, panting slightly.

"Hey Lily- flower" said Sirius brightly breathing heavily. "You know you can walk very fast"

"What do you want this time?" said Lily, bored.

"Oh, I'm offended, can't a man speak to his friend for mere leisure?"

"Not when its you Sirius" she said, starting to walk again.

He huffed. "As it is, I do need your help"

* * *

7.30 room of requirement

"Wow Padfoot, one of your plans finally worked!" exclaimed Peter.

It had been a while since Sirius had made a successful plan without Remus and James. He just seemed to mess up without them there. Going back to the summer of fourth year explains a lot.

**Flash back**

Yep they were at Hogwarts alright, but it was as if there were no adults at all. Not as if, actually, there _weren't_ any adults. It was the middle of a class and the students had gone bonkers. Class was being taught yes, but by a bunch of students and they weren't learning charms they were learning pranks and such things teachers would never approve of. In the back row sat the marauders.

"This is paradise" said Sirius, gleefully leaning against the back of his chair. Watching the mayhem before him.

"You said it Padfoot" replied James lazily.

Then there was a vast explosion

"Hmmm, paradise indeed" chuckled Sirius.

"Hmm, whatever you say, but something's bound to go wrong sooner or later" sighed Remus.

And it did. After a few short hours people were out of control and the house elves had gone on strike.

"The house elves have gone!" wailed Sirius.

"This cant be!" exclaimed James.

"I can't live without food! Whose stupid idea was this?" said Sirius.

Then the other three marauders turned to him with dark looks.

"Oh yeah" said Sirius sheepishly "mine"

**End Flash back**

"What do you mean by that Wormtail? My plans always work" said Sirius.

At this Remus snorted and spat out the butterbeer he had been sipping "Since when?"

Sirius kicked him and then threw himself down into a soft couch "humph, I'm hurt by you insolence" he sulked.

"But I must ask, how did you distract prongs?" asked Remus.

"Well, how do you distract a love-sick puppy?"

"You didn't?" said Peter.

"Let's just say Lily is doing me a favor"

"She wouldn't, I know her too well, and she has been denying James all these years she wouldn't change just because you asked her too." Stated Remus.

"My dear Mooney, if you knew Prongs you would know that he is distracted by anything Lily, not just physical stuff"

"Yes but…. Oh I see very clever"

"Hmmm, I know. So Prongsie and Lily-flower are down on the Quidditch pitch, Lily being taught how to fly"

"What?" exclaimed Peter.

"Yep, I'm good, I even got some pros in there for Lily to" boasted Sirius.

"Lily wouldn't call that a 'pro', she hates flying" explained Remus

"Well she agreed didn't she? So she must be ok with it"

"How did you get her to agree?" asked Peter.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell her about the learning to fly bit, I put that Idea in Prong's head, she thinks she's watching him practice"

"I knew it!" cried Remus "You tricked her"

"Well no….well….in a sense…yes" stumbled Sirius "But that isn't the point of this meeting, we are trying to make a pig fly and get Snapes hair washed" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Huh?" asked Peter.

"Long story" said Remus.

* * *

"Ok James I'll just sit here and you work your stuff out there on the pitch."

"No, no, no. I had something else in mind" said James.

"What?"

"Come down here" he replied from the pitch.

Lily, looking thoroughly confused walked down the rows of seats and stopped in front of James.

"Im gonna teach you how to fly" he said.

* * *

As Lily trudged up towards the Gryffindor common room she inwardly cursed James. Three hours of torture on a broomstick was not fun as James had said it would be. Not that she really got flying much, fist a warm-up **a bloody one hour warm-up!** Lily nearly fainted halfway through that, and then they flew around the pitch. Well James did, Lily attempted but nearly killed herself. She could see the headlines now.

_6th year Hogwarts girl Lily Evans died yesterday whilst attempting to fly. Oh but don't worry Quidditch champion James potter (who she was training with) is all right. _

When she arrived at the portrait hole Remus was sitting outside reading.

"Um… Hello" she said nervously.

"Portrait passwords been changed" he explained without even looking up from his book. It was as if he could tell the strange look she was giving him. "Don't worry, I haven't gone loony"

"Oh, ok" she replied then added to herself _Great, bloody well great. Im stuck outside, while Im sleepy and aching, with a marauder, I probably smell disgusting to, DAMN JAMES!_

"So, how was your flying lesson with James?"

"Terrible, I'm aching all over" she said "Wait a tickety boom, you _knew_ it was a flying lesson, you _knew _and you didn't warn me!"

He held his hands up in innocence and put a pathetic look on his face. _It may be pathetic but it's darn well cute, oh I can't stay mad at that face_ she thought

"Don't blame me" he said "I just found out"

"Fine, fine, you're forgiven" she said.

"But Im gonna kill Sirius!"

Just then Sirius and peter came round the corner with 10 bottles of Pantene shampoo and two pigs. _Oh my god_ thought Lily.

"I'm not even going to ask" she said.

"Hmmm, that'd be best" said Remus "Oh, by the way, either of you guys wouldn't happen to know the password would you? It's kind of uncomfortable down here on the floor"

"Nuh mate, sorry"

When a seventh year who knew the password finally came, Lily went up to her dorm. "Things we do for friends" thought Lily, and then inwardly chuckled. Friends with the marauders! Just last week Lily's friends would have submitted her into St Mungos if she merely smiled at James or Sirius. "Huh! The suh-realness"

* * *

Early next morning Sirius was bouncing around the dorm, trying (though in vain) to wake up James. He knew that he needed the other two marauders really, but he was just so eager to get down breakfasting to see his prank the excitement overwhelmed his sense of thinking. Finally Remus and Peter woke up.

"Mate, you're never gonna get him awake without us" said Remus

"You should know that better than any of us"

"You remember second year Christmas?" asked Peter.

**Flashback**

A very excited second year boy with long graceful hair jumped up and down on another boy's bed. Shooting cold water at him through his wand.

"Get your lazy arse up James, it's Christmas, you know what that means?"

There was a loud snore form the boy in the bed.

"Presents!" yelled Sirius "food and presents!"

Another loud snore as the boy in the bed rolled over.

At this Sirius was in hysterics "Who are you? You're not my best friend. James would **never** say no to food" he shouted then ran from the room crying. All that could be heard through the castle that morning was "Don't worry food, _I_ wont abandon you!"

**End Flash back**

"Yeah whatever" said Sirius "Tease me"

"Hm, weren't you high on stocking candy at the time?" asked Peter.

"Yes, yes, that's right" replied Remus "that's why they banned stockings before 8.30 am"

"Whatever, lets just wake James, I can't stand the suspense" cried Sirius.

"Drama queen" muttered Remus

Peter sniggered.

"Ok, on the count of three"

"1…2…3"

At this all three of the boys shot freezing cold water and ice cubes at him.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Lily was in terrible pain. Her body was aching all over and she couldn't breathe without wincing _Im going to murder James, what was he trying to do? Kill me? _

And that's exactly what she asked him at breakfast. His witty response was: "Nope, just play Quidditch"

_Such an idiot_ she thought.

"And why in the world are you so wet?" she snapped. Sirius, Peter and Remus all smirked.

"Ask them" grumbled James.

"We gave him a wake up call, that's all"

"Yeah, but that's no excuse" they all looked at her weirdly. "Honestly" she sighed. Then she waved her wand saying a quick dry charm.

All the boys blushed "oh".


	4. Pigs Can Fly!

**DISCLAIMER I do not own the world of Harry Potter, (though I wish I did) anything you do not recognize is mine.

* * *

**

Just then Snape entered the great hall. It was quite a sight; his hair was sparkling clean and had been dyed beach blonde. It was also permed and put up into a beehive style. What's better was that he had no clue of his current feminine appearance. He was just walking in haughtily as usual. So when someone called out "Love you style Severus" he smirked at the marauders and sat down vainly.

The boys, who couldn't control themselves any longer, burst into fits of laughter, Sirius rolling around on the floor. Lily herself couldn't help but give a small giggle. The site of Snape with a perm was just too much. When James saw this his eyes glistened and a smirk played on his face. Then all of a sudden Remus pulled out a magical camera and started flashing pictures whist Sirius, who had finally recovered from his fit of laughter yelled "Strike a pose Sevvy"

Lily then inwardly reminded herself to ask Remus for some copies so she could put them into her photo album. Lily was swiftly interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Sirius voice, he was talking to James. "So Prongs, Snivillous's hair is all clean. Washed to perfection in fact" he said.

_Soooo _thought Lily _he would know as he must have helped with the prank._

"You took that literally?" asked James laughing at his friend's antics.

_What literally? _thought Lily.

"Always Prongs" replied Sirius with a stupidly large grin on his face.

"But one thing" James teased "you forgot the pigs"

_Okay James has officially gone off his rocker, what does he mean pigs? _Thought Lily.

"No we didn't"

"Where are they then?" Prompted James.

"Hey look over there" exclaimed Sirius. James swivelled around; Sirius took this advantage by pointing his wand to the roof and muttering an incantation, instantly two chandeliers transfigured into the two pigs he had gotten prior, but these had miniature angel wings and were fluttering around the hall clumsily. _So that's what the pigs were for_ thought Lily. James turned back around and frowned at Sirius.

"I don't see anything" He said.

"Oh well, look, pigs" said Sirius gesturing upwards rapidly whilst the whole time keeping eye contact with James.

"Well if you never, Pigs _can_ fly" James said quietly to himself.

That's when Professor Dumbledore popped up out of the blue and said "With a little help from magic **Cough _fairy_-_dust _cough **anything can happen" Then he strode off humming happily to himself.

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius where down in the common room Relaxing and Every now and then discussing certain topics **Cough _lily_ Cough. **The fire was roaring keeping the warm on the freezing winter's night. James had been rather cheerful all day thanks to the boys. But now he sat down to think about it he realised that just because pigs could fly didn't mean Lily would suddenly fall head over heels in love with him. He decided to voice his worries to the others.

"Sirius, you do know that prank you played won't affect how Lily feels about me?" Sirius looked at James with a look that clearly said he hadn't thought it would and had thought that James knew that.

"Yeeaah"

_Damn Im so stupid I really thought Lily would like me because some stupid animal could become airborne, huh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Speaking of the flower" said Sirius, nodding his head toward the girl's dormitories. James turned his head and saw Lily with a determined look on her face. _God she is beautiful._ Thought James. Lily was clutching a blue book with golden writing on the front displaying the title in fancy cursive "Emma by Jane Austin"

"James" she said dragging out the word. She wanted his seat, he knew she did. She always sat there on a Sunday night to relax before a week full of studying. James hadn't even thought of that before he had sat down.

"Would you like something flower?" he asked. He loved winding her up, besides; she looked so cute when she was frustrated, with her jaw clenched and red colour in her cheeks.

Lily let out a huge sigh then said as calm as possible "James may I **please** have **my** seat" emphasizing the word 'please' and 'my'.

James observed the seat and all the others around. They all looked the same to him; he wondered why she needed _this_ specific chair. "What's wrong with any of the other chairs? Why this one Lily?" he inquired.

"Because, it's a lot squishier than all the others and I _always_ sit there" she replied, and she was speaking from first hand experience too. She had tested every single chair in the common room and that one was by far the most comfy. Being at the school for six years and reading every weekend gave her a lot of time to test pilot each chair. "Plus its blue" she added.

"Hmmmm, Mooney what should I do mate?" He asked his friend who was rather tired and peaky looking, as there was a full moon coming up soon.

"Give up you chair to the fair maiden" said Remus being the chivalrous Gentlemen, as usual. But James what in the mood to play around with Lily, so he asked Sirius also.

"Well James, It sounds like you have yourself a prime spot there. So I suggest you bargain for it" replied Sirius with a huge grin plastered on his face.

_Now that's a good idea_ thought James. He silently praised Sirius for his Genius suggestion.

"What do you want for it?" said Lily cautiously, She was obviously expecting him to come out with something annoying like a date request or a trip to a broom closet, but was pleasantly surprised when he asked for some help with his charms homework. He never was as good as Lily with charms, he was much better at transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. But if he wanted to become an auror like his father he would have to keep his grades up. Plus, that was perfect time he could use to show Lily how perfect they were for each-other.

"Ok, sure. Now shove it" she said.

James laughed, the said smirking "I've always loved my women feisty"

_There's the James I know_ thought Lily going slightly red from embarrassment. But before she could come back with a witty comment there was a shrill yell from the portrait hole. "Black, Lupin, Pettigrew" It was a Dishevelled looking Professor McGonagall being swiftly followed by a flying pig. This earned quite a few stares from the younger students, for the older students were quite used to McGonagall bursting in and cursing (not literally) the marauders.

* * *

As Remus, James, Peter and Sirius sat at the back of history of magic they discussed the boy's punishment. It turned out that they all had a shared detention with filch cleaning the entire collection of school trophies by hand without any magic. "No need to worry thought right guys" said Remus. They all nodded their heads in agreement except James who sat there looking utterly confused. How could they not worry? Filch will want them spotless and no wands allowed, they were confiscated at the door, then given back at the end. He decided to ask them their plan.

"Um, why not worry?"

The marauders all chuckled and Remus gave him an 'isn't it obvious' look before resting his hand on James shoulder and saying casually "Because you will be their doing it for us with your wand"

James sighed, that was the night he was going to start tutoring with Lily. _Oh-well_ he thought _I will just have to reschedule_. He then turned to face the front of the class and pretended to take notice of what Professor Binns was droning on about.

* * *

It was Finally Lunchtime and Lily sat next to Belle and Ellie. Chatting away happily about everyone's latest crush. Belle seemed to have a thing for a Ravenclaw 7thyear, Brandon Mathews. He was bout the same height as James (very tall) and Keeper and captain for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Ellie liked someone new every five seconds, but she was currently explaining in great depth how gorgeous Steven Hughes was, a 6th year Hufflepuff. That's when the conversation rounded on Lily.

"So Lily, Who is your lucky fella'?" asked Belle "You still hate James, right?"

Lily laughed at her friends grudge against James, "No, I don't hate him Belle. You know that. Remember, James and I are friends now"

Lily saw Belle stiffen and become more restricted. "Just friends right?" she forced out. Feeling sick at the idea of anything more with him.

"God yes" said Lily.

Belle let out her breath and relaxed visibly, "Good" she said.

* * *

The next class they had was potions with the Slytherins. Their teacher, Professor Slughorn liked to play favourites and James, Remus and Lily happened to be top of his list. As they entered the classroom they heard Slughorn's booming voice call out their names. "James, Remus, Lily" he said "Your coming to my next Slug-club party? Yes?"

Lily looked at James helplessly, desperately hoping he would come up with an excuse not to go. The Slug club meetings were always terrible. Slughorn invites a lot of important and boring people and shows them off. Lily remembered one particular occasion when she met the founder of the daily prophet newspaper. He was a boring old fart that droned on about nothingness, James caught her gaze and gave her a look that said 'Don't worry, leave it to me'.

"When did you say it was, sorry?" asked Remus. Lily could see he was rapidly searching his mind for a believable excuse, merely asking questions to gain himself time.

"Thursday evening M'boy" Replied Slughorn "6.30-10.30" _Boring **and** long,_ Thought Lily.

This was when James decided to join the conversation, "Oh, I'm sorry sir; me and Lily are doing some very important studying that night what we definitely not miss out on." He said smoothly. Lily gave him a thankful look inwardly wondering how he could come up with an excuse so easily.

She then turned to Slughorn and smiled confidently as to show that what James had said was true. Slughorn looked extremely disappointed that two of his most favoured students wouldn't be attending. "What about you Remus M'boy?" he said "You can bring a friend if you like" Remus gave everyone desperate looks but got back all unenthusiastic faces. Remus was about to tell Slughorn he would be attending alone when Allie took pity on him and agreed to go. Remus positively beamed at her thankfully.

"Well then that's settled then M'boy" said Slughorn happy at least one of his favourites was going. "Anyway, must start the lesson now, every please sit down and start heating your cauldrons"

* * *

Later on that evening when all the lessons had finished the girls sat discussing the day. In between the conversations about Sirius getting his hand stuck in an enchanted vase and James lack of being arrogant and not asking out Lily came the discussion Allie had been dreading all day since potions.

"So Allie, what are you going to wear on you date with Remus? Something really pretty I hope" asked Ellie as she sat filing her nails.

"It's not a date" assured Allie "but I was just going to wear my jeans and hoodie anyway" when Allie said that Ellie cringed and gave her an appalled look

"You are not wearing merely that on your 'not-date' with Remus" replied Ellie " Im taking you shopping"

* * *

As much as Allie had tried to come up with an excuse not to go Ellie always came up with a solution to the problem Allie found. Her last hope was saying that they would get caught but Ellie rebutted that aswell by telling the Marauders (excluding Remus) what she was doing. First of all they laughed and teased Allie for having to go, then they gave them the invisibility cloak James owned and told them a suitable secret passageway out of Hogwarts into Hogsmede village.

So, currently Allie was being dragged along by Ellie and surprisingly Lily. When Allie had enquired about it Lily merely said every girl had a weakness and clothes's shopping was hers.

"Ooooohh, Madam Sheek, my favourite store!" squealed Ellie as the approached the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Hey Remus, buddy old pal' said James. They (the Marauders) were down in the kitchens lounging about and stuffing their faces. Remus was off in La la land, and James and Sirius wanted to talk to him.

"Mooney ya goose, watcha thinking about? Ill give you a penny" said Sirius.

Remus sighed at his friends incapability to remember sayings properly and decided to correct him. "The saying is, 'A penny for your thoughts' Padfoot" Sirius just grumbled

"Yeah, jeez Padfoot, get it right" said James sarcastically.

* * *

"So, I think this colour really brings out the green in her eyes" Said Ellie.

"Oh, but this colour really matched her highlights superbly" Said Lily.

These comments went on for hours and hours until Allie got severely bored and decided to let them choose, which is what they had been planning from the start anyway. "Annoy her so much, she lets us choose" was there motto **I know not very creative, sorry

* * *

**

When the girls finally got back, the other two were up waiting for them. Lily wondered why, since Alice and Belle were definitely _not_ the type to wait up over a piece of clothing. She decided to ask, but Ellie beat her to it.

"Um, what's up? Why you guys still up?"

"The boys wanted to see us in the kitchen when you get back, so lets go" said Belle.

Allie looked hesitant to leave after curfew but knew if she argued she wouldn't win anyway, so she followed the others.

* * *

"Gosh, what is taking the girls so long" wondered out loud, James and Sirius exchanged Knowing looks; they knew exactly what was taking them so long. But they played the innocent card anyway.

"Probably just doing there hair or summit like that" said Sirius.

Finally the girls entered through the portrait chatting animatedly

"Took you long enough!" exclaimed Peter

"Anyway, now you're hear who wants to play…" said James

"Truth or dare!" shouted Sirius happily.

* * *

**A/N I really like this chapter, I think my writing is improving, but hey that might just be me! Lol, well anyway please leave me your thoughts in a nice long review! Lol well It doesn't have to be nice or log if you don't want, but that is preferred, I would like constructive criticism.**

**Thank you for reading**

**I love you all!**

**Mad Over Mooney**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
